Code: Ghost Girl
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: What happens when Captain Marvel has a protege that happens to be Danny Phantom's twin sister, Dannie Phantom? Chaos. Dannie has shielded herself from emotions ever since 6 months ago when her parents found out she was half ghost and started hunting her, and Cap started training her, but will a certain Boy Wonder break through her barriers?
1. Profile

Code: Ghost Girl

_Profile_

**_Hero name: Dannie Phantom/Shadow/Spirit/Phantom/Ghost Girl (mostly by Valerie and the Fentons)_**

**_Real Name: Daniella (Dannie) Sapphire Fenton_**

**_Age: 14_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Species/Race: Half ghost and half human_**

**_Bio: At age 14, Dannie stepped into the portal with her twin brother Danny wearing a nearly identical suit to his, gaining all of the same powers as her brother. However, Dannie's powers grew faster than her brother's did and Maddie and Jack Fenton soon learned the truth, deciding then and there that they hated their daughter because she was a ghost. After running for a long time, a boy in a mostly yellow suit, and a boy in a black t-shirt arrived. They asked her who she was running from, and she told them the truth. She told them that she was running from her parents. When they asked her why, she said that she couldn't tell them, but gave in after they revealed that they were Kid Flash and Superboy, as she was to superheroes as Danny was to NASA. She explained that her parents were ghost hunters, so therefore, they hated her for being half ghost. After hearing her story, Kid Flash and Supey took Dannie to the cave and explained her situation to Batman, who afterwards offered her a home at the cave. Having nowhere to go besides Vlad's, which she really didn't want to go to, she accepted and started training with the team. She hasn't seen her family or best friends in a very long time._**

**_Personality: Quiet, somewhat hostile, sullen, angry a lot, smart, and doesn't trust easily._**

**_Appearance: windswept black hair that goes just past her chin with bangs that cover one of her crystal blue eyes. She wears a very dark gray, almost black, t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. Ghost from: Snow white windswept hair that reaches just past her chin with bangs that cover one of her glowing green eyes and frames her copper skinned face. She wears a black, hooded HAZMAT suit with white gloves, white boots, and a white belt with a silver DP emblem buckle and loops to hold a spector deflector, Fenton Thermos, and an Ecto blaster._**

**_Abilities/Powers: Acrobatics, ecto rays, invisibility, intangibility, ecto shields, ghostly wail, transformation into ghost form, flight, telepathy, life force GPS(AN: Yes, I did make some of these up.), ecto lightning, overshadowing, and martial arts._**

**_Weaponry: None, other than the Fenton thermos, specter deflector, and ecto blaster._**

**_Personal quote: I buried that secret when I made the decision not to bury myself. That secret will stay buried for the rest of my afterlife._**

**_Theme Song(s): Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne, and Monster by Skillet._**

**_Crushes/Pairings: Dannie x Robin (Dick Grayson), Supermartian, and Spitfire._**

**_Mentor: off and on with Captain Marvel._**

**_Affiliations: Maddie Fenton[bio mother], Jack Fenton[bio father], Danny Fenton[bio brother], Jazz Fenton[bio sister], Kaldur'ahm[adoptive brother], Connor Kent[adoptive brother], Megan Morse[adoptive sister], Artemis Crock[adoptive sister], Wally West[adoptive brother], Captain Marvel[adoptive brother], Black Canary[adoptive mother], Batman[friend… maybe.], Green Arrow[adoptive father], Flash[adoptive older brother], and Dick Grayson[biggest crush in the history of crushes.]_**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction, so please don't judge too harshly. I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. Young Justice belongs to DC comics, and Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. No hate comments. Constructive criticism is encouraged. **

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Dannie's POV_**

As Cap and I entered the mountain, I heard Batman beginning to brief the others on the mission.

I wore my usual black and white HAZMAT suit while donning a domino mask.

Today was the day that Captain Marvel was going to introduce me to the team, after 2 weeks straight of begging him to let me join.

I walked in as the Zeta-tubes announced the arrival of me and Cap.

**Recognized: Captain Marvel, 1-5; Dannie Phantom, B-0-7.**

All eyes were on me and Cap.

The first one to speak was the Boy Wonder. "Um… I thought Danny Phantom was a dude." He stated plainly.

I face palmed. "Ugh, why does everyone assume that I'm a dude?! There are 3 Danny/ni/nnie Phantoms. There's me, although my name is spelled D-a-n-n-i-e, my biological brother, whose name is spelled the traditional way of Danny, and my cousin, whose name is spelled D-a-n-i." I explained, slightly ticked off.

Cap put a hand on my shoulder, signaling me to calm down.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

He'd told me to do that whenever I got angry, and it seemed to be one of few things that worked for me.

Once I'd calmed down, Batman said, "Kids, meet your new teammate. This is Dannie Phantom, although she has many aliases such as Shadow, Spirit, and Phantom. Dannie, I'm sure you recognize most of the people here?"

I nodded my head. "Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian."

Kid and Supey smiled my way, remembering how we'd first become friends back when my parents were after me.

We were as close as could be.

Robin, Aqualad, and Miss M didn't know that we knew each other, so they made some confused faces when Supes and KF smiled at me.

Our mission was in Santa Prisca, the leading supply line for a drug given the street name venom.

I sat in the bioship behind Robin, and in front of Supes.

Superboy put a hand on my shoulder, and was actually smiling for once, something I'd forgotten how to do.

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking Shadow." He told me. "Don't worry. It's recon. How bad could it be?"

I closed my eyes behind my mask.

"I'm not worried Supes. I just miss the days when I could be around my biological parents without them shooting at me. More importantly, I miss my friends, Tucker and Sam. Besides my brother, they were the only ones who knew my secret until I accidentally went ghost in front of Jack and Maddie. I guess I'm a little homesick." I admitted, doing my best to hide all signs of emotion.

I'd been living on the streets for a month before Cap started training me, and I learned that emotions can get you killed.

Robin turned back to face me and said, "Your parent shot at you?"

That got the attention of everyone on-board the ship, even M'Gann, who was the pilot.

"My biological parents are ghost hunters, and when they found out I was half ghost, they turned on me and started hunting me. That was about 6 months ago, and I haven't seen them in a little over 4 months."

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet until Miss Martian said, "We're arriving in Santa Prisca."

**That's all for now! Please enjoy! Read and Review!**


	3. Don't You Want To Lead?

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Dani: So what put you in such a good mood?**

**Me: I finally came up with a way to make a Robin and Dannie Phantom love story! It'll get initially started in this, but I don't think they'll become an official couple until Auld Acquaintances. Now Dani, would you like to do the honors?**

**Dani: Sure. Mckenna doesn't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. All rights go to Butch Hartman and DC comics.**

**Me: Because I am honestly not cool enough to own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. No hate comments please. Constructive criticism appreciated. Enjoy!**

As we approached the island, I pulled up the hood on my HAZMAT suit.

"Drop zone 'A' approaching in 30." Miss M said, bringing me out of my trance.

Aqualad jumped out and into the oceans, putting the data on a continuous loop so that we could get to the second drop zone.

"Drop zone 'B'." she added.

Once we were at the second drop zone, I stood up and turned invisible.

As a hole opened up for me to jump out of appeared in the Bioship, a line appeared for me to use. I rolled my eyes. Since when does a ghost need a line when they can fly?

Ignoring the line, I jumped out of the Bioship, floating gently to the surface of the island.

Superboy must have forgotten that this mission was supposed to be covert, because he jumped down without a line, creating a small crater where he landed.

"Knew I didn't need a line." he boasted proudly.

"Sorry Supes, but creating a seismic event really won't help much with the covert part of the mission." I pointed out tp him.

He frowned. "Sometimes I hate it when you're right." he told me all too seriously. I kept my stone face on. I remembered Cap once telling me that I smiled less than Batman, which is to say, never.

When we got a little ways into the mission, Robin and Kid Flash started arguing about who should be team leader. Superboy looked to me and said, "Don't you want to lead?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "With _my_ past? No thanks. You?"

He snorted. "No. How about you M'Gann?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "After the Mister Twister fiasco?"

SB smiled at her and said, "You did all right."

Miss M blushed the most obvious shade of pink I'd ever seen in my afterlife.

As KF and Robin continued their arguement, one of the goons we'd just fought laughed a little and said, "Such clever ninos. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest-get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

I closed my eyes and focused on the life force of his mind, attempting to read it.

He clearly recognized I was inside his head, because he said, "Ah ah ah chica. Bane is not that easy." He began to mentally recite futbol socres en espanol.

Everyone looked to me and Miss M expectantly.

We spoke in unison, saying, "Ugh! He's mentally reciting futbol scores, en espanol. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated." he assured us. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." We all looked expectantly to Aqualad, who nodded his head, telling us to set him loose.

As we neared the factory, I pulled the dark skinned Atlantean aside.

"Aqualad, I don't trust Bane." I admitted.

"Are there any reasons for your suspicions?" he asked.

"Well, the name Bane doesn't really help. And when Miss M and I tried to read his mind, he knew exactly how to divert us from what we were looking for. I'm sorry, but that makes me suspicious." I explained.

"I do not trust him either, but we must cooperate for now. Do not let him see that you are suspicious." He told me.

I nodded my head and followed Bane and the others to the factory.


	4. Robin and Dannie Mission Moment

**Hi!**

**Scubadiver14, Bane is a villain from Batman that gets super strength from the strength enhancing drug called venom. He is actually he guy that invented venom. Thanks for the nice comment!**

**Me: Has anyone seen Dani? I know she was here a second ago.**

**Dani:*Turns visible right in front of me* Boo! *Rolls over in midair, laughing.***

**Me: *Rolls eyes.* You are so immature Danielle.**

**Dani: Hey! Only Dannie and Danny get to call me Danielle!**

**Me: Then don't act so darn immature.**

**Dani: Make me!**

**Me: See! Immature!**

**Dani: *Sits down and mutters about how Danny is more immature than she is.***

**Me: Okay. I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. All rights go to Butch Hartman and DC Comics. I do however own my OC. Read and review! Constructive criticism welcome! No hate comments! Enjoy!**

We arrived at a pair of metal doors, and Bane pressed a button, causing the doors to open. I was instantly reminded of how my dad had installed a finger print lock on the Fenton portal about a week before they found out about my secret. Despite how I acted, I really did miss Fenton works, and the days before the accident.

Robin peeked his head through the doors to check for any enemies before saying, "All clear."

I begin to follow the others, but I maintain a safe distance from Bane as I'm listening to my suspicions.

Before doing a little disappearing act, Robin pulled me aside.

"Why is it that you only seem to get along with KF and SB?" he asked me, beginning to get suspicions of his own.

My most painful memory flashes through my mind as I begin to think about my origin story.

_Flashback_

_I had just gone ghost in front of my parents. They were angry to say the least. They pulled out a pair of Fenton blasters as I began to cry and say, "Mom, Dad, it's not what you think! Please, just put the guns away! We can talk about this without the guns! Please, I'm still Daniella Sapphire Fenton!"_

_Mom growled at me and said, "No! That's my daughter's name, and you can't use it Ghost Girl! What have you done with my daughter?! She has black hair and blue eyes, and she's in love with Tucker Foley!"_

_Even more tears spilled out of my eyes as I began to beg, "Mom, please, it's me. It's the portal. When Danny and I 'fixed' it, what we really did was step inside while we were wearing HAZMAT suits, and we accidentally hit the 'On' button. It accidentally turned me half ghost. I'm still Daniella. Please, you have to believe me!"_

_Dad shot a blast at me, hitting my arm painfully._

_I flew out of the house crying and went straight to Casper High._

_I phased through Danny's locker door, and grabbed a pencil and one of his notebooks. I jotted down a note that explained what happened, and used a tiny piece of tape that I'd taken from Mr. Lancer's classroom to take it onto the inside of his locker, in a place he'd be able to find it._

_After that's done, I just fly off to nowhere in particular._

_After a month on the run, living in the streets when I wasn't flying, I ended up in Faucet city, where I first met Superboy and Kid Flash. _

_I explained my situation to them after they saved me from a mugging, and Captain Marvel soon arrives at the scene. His curiosity got the better of him, so I explained myself once again. I started to walk away when the Captain put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I have an idea. Why don't you stay with me? I can train you, give you a new home, and a new family. What do you say kiddo? Are you ready for a new life?"_

_I jerked my head up in surprise. This man, whom I'd never even seen, much less met, or vise-versa, was offering to take me under his wing._

_"I... I'd like that a lot Captain." he smiled and began to fly off before descending back to the ground. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I forgot that you can't fly."_

_I smirked at him and said, "Goin Ghost!" I transformed into my ghost half and began to float above the 3 superhumans, who looked dumbfounded._

_The Captain's shock faded first and he flew up in front of me. "Nice catchphrase kiddo. Come on. Let me introduce you to your new family."_

_End_ Flashback

I shook my head and wiped away the tears I'd cried silently.

"You have your secrets, I have mine." I told him simply.

"Well could you tell me at least one? Like how you met Kid Flash and Superboy for example?" Robin asked me, beginning to get annoyed.

I turned away from him and said, "I buried that secret when I decided not to bury myself Bird Boy. I know a lot of things about you, so how about this? If you stop asking me about my past, I won't tell the team that your real name is Dick Grayson. Do we have a deal?"

His eyes widened in surprise, which quickly turned into anger.

"How do you know?" he growled at a whisper.

"The same way I know most things. I'm just smarter than the average ghost-human hybrid. Now if you want to keep your secret a secret, you'll stop asking me about my past." I threatened.

Robin threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll stop asking, and I'll stop looking into you. We have a deal Phantom."

I nod my head. "Good. And just so you know, I take my deals pretty seriously, so if you break your end of the bargain, the team gets to find out about you." He nodded his head and disappeared as I made my way back to the team.


	5. Not Alone

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I've had a bad case of writer's block for a little while because I really didn't know where to take this, but then I got an idea in my head and decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to show off some Robin and Dannie fluff. No hate comments. Constructive criticism welcome.**

I floated over to the rest of the team as Robin's last minute parting words rang in my head.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_As I turned to head back to the team, Robin's gloved hand placed itself on my shoulder._

_"I won't ask you anymore questions, and I won't look into you anymore, but you should open up. We're a team, friends. You can trust us." he assured me._

_I shrugged his hand off and said, "I don't make friends. I only get hurt when I do."_

_"We're not going to hurt you Danniella." he promised._

_My fist clenched. "What did you just call me?"_

_"Daniella. Sorry, is your full name Danielle? I figure that Dannie has to be short for something, like how Dick is short for Richard, or Alex is short for Alexander." the ebony haired boy explained as I stumbled against a wall._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned._

_"I... I'm okay, and Daniella is my full name. I'd tell you the rest, but I'd be giving up my identity." I told him, beginning to feel butterflies in my stomach. Why does he make me feel this way? He's just a dumb kid, right? Then again, we're both only 14._

_"Okay, but remember; you're not alone, so you shouldn't act like you are."_

_"Why do you even care? I'm just a ghost powered meta with lots of issues."_

_He did a creepy little laugh before saying, "Hey. I'm a thirteen-year-old kid without powers, and lots of issues. And i care because you're my teammate, friend, and possibly even adoptive sister someday. You're not alone Spirit. You're family now."_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

It was KF that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder!"

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad put in.

I didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the conversation.

The only thing on my mind was, why did Robin make me feel this way?

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Don't worry, other members of the team will play respective parts in other chapters.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Bye now!**


	6. Huh?

**Guest; For the record, I understand that there are a lot of Robin x OC stories, but I'm going to try and make this a slightly unique one. If it doesn't work, I will change it to a different pairing. For the record, I have very minimal intention of making my OC steal SB from Miss M. I'm a huge shipper of Supermartian. If Robin and Dannie don't work out, then I can try to do Superboy and Dannie, but no guarantees. Also, as for Tucker, that's actually a rumor that had started at her school.**

**Also, I understand that a lot of this doesn't make sense, but it will be elaborated in future chapters. Cap took her on because, let's be honest here, HE HAS THE WISDOM OF FLIPPING SOLOMON! He mainly took her with him so that she wouldn't become a criminal. She was a potential threat, flight risk if you prefer, and Cap could see that. **

**As for the Justice League portion of this, NOBODY KNEW UNTIL EPISODE 19 THAT CAPTAIN MARVEL WAS ACTUALLY 10 YEARS OLD!(Except maybe Batman)**

**As for her parents kicking her out, let me elaborate. They don't actually know that Dannie is half ghost. They think that Dannie Phantom replaced Dannie Fenton. However, Dannie doesn't know this, she thinks her parents know her secret and didn't accept her.**

**I know that Dick warming up to her even after she revealed that she knew his ID was a big screw up on my part, but I just didn't like the idea of him treating her like an outcast just because of that. In my opinion, he knows that she wouldn't have revealed she knew his ID to even him if he hadn't kept asking questions. I apologize if this seems a little too OOCish.**

**I'm not just going to focus on season 1 of YJ, there'll be parts with Dannie's ghost-hunting duties and stuff too, but you'll have to be patient. While a majority of this will be set upon season 1 of YJ, there will be Danny Phantom stuff too, just not until later chapters.**

**Thanks for the advice, I'll make sure that my descriptions and first chapters go together from now on. No more OC profiles.**

**I will attempt to make longer chapters, though that might be difficult since I'm in my final stretch of school and it's getting harder to keep up.**

**As for Superboy and Kid Flash being in Faucet City, let's just say that they were being stupid teenagers and exploring, okay?**

**Also, I'll try to give my character her own lines from now on. No more taking lines from the main characters and changing them to give to my OC, I promise that I'll at least try.**

**I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom. All rights belong to DC comics and Butch Hartman.**

* * *

We all crouched down behind some boxes, with the exception of me turning invisible, as Aqualad said, "It's a massive shipment."

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." SB pointed out. "They're not touching this venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss M offered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Helicopters coming." Superboy told us.

I strained my ears and discovered he was right.

"We need to get to higher ground." Aqualad informed us.

I looked to a catwalk above us and pointed it out to the others as I said, "Would that be high enough?"

He nodded his head and looked to Miss M. "I need you to identify the buyer."

The Martian nodded before putting on her hood and floating to the helipad, camouflaged.

We all stood on the catwalk together.

Aqualad sat in silence with his eyes closed for quite some time until he opened them and said, "Sportsmaster? He is the buyer?"

The Atlantean pressed on his comm and said, "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?"

He paused before letting out a frustrated grunt escape his lips.

"Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed." He informed us. "We need a plan, now."

"I have a suggestion." Bane said. He took a running start before jumping off the railing and proving himself to be pretty acrobatic, despite his size.

Once he was on the ground, he knocked away one assailant after another.

"What is he-" Aqualad started, but he was then interrupted by a monstrous growl.

A creature that seemed to have been human at one point jumped through a window and began to attack.

I knew that the weight of the creature combined with my own and the weight of my teammates would destroy the catwalk, especially with the force of the creatures so I quickly floated upwards and tried attacking it with some ecto lightning... okay, let me explain what that is. Ecto lightning is basically the same as regular electricity but it's made of ectoplasm instead of normal electricity... Wow that sounded nerdy.

***Kind of like Robin, don't you think?* **My evil half asked me. Once again, let me explain.

When Danny and I faced off against our evil future selves, part of Sapphire Phantom's mind fused with mine. A very small part, but a part.

"Shut up." I muttered.

Supes and I ended up in the same place so he asked me, "Talking to yourself again?" Oh, did I mention that nobody knows about my multiple personality problem except for my brother, sister, and Captain Marvel?

"Uh... trying to think of a plan." I told him. Stupid superhearing.

***You know that you like Robin. I can sense the feelings you have for him. Stop denying it. He said to open up to the team, so start with him and how you know his identity.* **my evil self told me.

"No. I only read his mind because I have trust issues, and you know that. I wouldn't have read his mind otherwise. What does it say if I tell him I read his mind without permission?" I replied quietly.

***It says that you have trust issues. Now get back to the fighting!* **Sapphire told me.

I rolled my eyes. Over time, this part of my evil self's mind had become less evil and more caring. She even made me call her Phire, as a sign that we were no longer complete enemies.

I dodged an incoming attack and got my head back into the game.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap on this chapter! Please review! It's right down there! thanks.**

**V**


	7. This sucks!

**Here we are with the next chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been pretty busy lately with school, but today is thankfully my last day, so, HALLELUJAH!**

**Anyways, bits of Dannie's life in this so I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything but my OC.**

* * *

I quickly sprung into action, shooting an ectoblast at the guards.

I turned invisible, only to hear an eerily familiar voice, the very same voice that I hated so much.

"Well hello there little tiger. I didn't expect you to be here." the voice said.

"Plasmius." I spat, getting ready to fire a blast of ecto lightning at him.

"Calm down my dear, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your teammates, now would we? An attack of the size you're charging would destroy the entire island." he mocked.

I realized he was right and calmed down the blast to one that was powerful enough just to hurt Plasmius.

I hit him with it and felt a sense of relief that it actually worked.

My powers may be developing faster than my little brother's, but Vlad still has 20 years more experience to use against me.

However, the relief was short-lived as he short circuited my powers with the Plasmius Maximus.

I switched back to human form and fell to the ground, blacking out before I was at the bottom.

_**Third Person**_

When Kid Flash saw his friend falling to the ground, he sprung into action and ran over catching her before she could hit the ground.

Once he got her to a place that would be safe for her until she woke up, he set her down and went back to the fight.

However, unknown to Kid Flash, she had just begun to wake up and get up.

"Okay Plasmius, if you want to fight dirty," she said, pulling out her ecto blaster, which had been upgraded to be the size of a shotgun, "then let's fight dirty."

She hid behind a crate until she saw Plasmius, firing a shot at him.

Unfortunately, the young halfa missed.

Vlad got up in her face and brought out a syringe full of green liquid, shoving it into her arm and injecting her with the liquid.

"One day Daniella, you will belong to me." He told her menacingly.

"I'm nobody's property Plasmius." She growled

"You'll be mine soon enough little tiger; it'll just take time." he promised her.

_'Everyone online?' _M'gann asked in Daniella's mind.

_'Uh... I'm here.'_ she answered awkwardly.

_'Yeah,' _I heard Superboy sigh.

_'You know it beautiful.' _Kid Flash flirted.

_'Good, we need to regroup.' _Aqualad instructed.

_'Busy now.' _Robin replied.

_'Hey Shadow, where are you?' _Superboy asked.

_'Short version or long version?' _I asked.

_'Short please.' _Robin put in.

_'Plasmius, one of my enemies from Amity Park slash Wisconsin, showed up and used this machine that he calls the Plasmius Maximus on me. It temporarily short-circuits my powers, but I think I know how I can reboot them.' _I replied.

_'How?'_ Miss Martian asked.

_'If somebody shoots me with my ecto-pistol, it should be enough to reboot my powers. KF?'_

_'Little busy right now.'_

_'Superboy?'_

_'Sorry, I'm a no-go.'_

_'Miss Martian?'_

_'Sorry, but I don't like guns._

_'Aqualad?'_

_'I cannot reach you.'_

_'I hate to ask this but, Robin?'_

"I'm already here." he said from behind me, smirking.

"So this is what you really look like huh?"

"Cut the small talk and fire at will already."

He took the ecto-pistol out of my hand and fired at me, re-igniting my powers.

I went ghost and took the blaster back from him.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime Spirit, anytime."

I rolled my eyes.

***He totally digs you. It's a good thing your powers got re-ignited. **Phire told me.

"Oh, like you care." I muttered under my breath.

"I do." Robin told me.

***I do care for your safety Daniella Phantom, because my own survival depends on yours.* **Phire said, a hint of malice in her voice.

"Okay, I'll believe that." I told her.

"Good, because it's true." Robin said before disappearing again.

I was then left on my own to meet up with the others.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! FYI, Dannie's identity will be out by the time they get back from this mission. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Review! It's right down there!**

**V  
V  
V**


End file.
